Vacío
by Hitagii-chan
Summary: Karamatsu murió hace tres años, pero Osomatsu no puede dejarlo ir aún. Historia sobre la superación de un duelo. OsoChoro, OsoKara.
1. Chapter 1

Un espacio vacío

1

Karamatsu murió un día después de que le confesara mi amor.

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquello. Pero, en el futon, todos seguimos guardando su espacio. En la mesa, mamá le sirve a seis personas mientras ella y papá comen en un cuarto aparte. En los baños públicos y con Chibita, hay un espacio libre entre Choromatsu y yo.

Él ya se ha ido. Y sigue con nosotros, sin embargo.

No hemos hecho ningún altar. Tampoco nos hemos deshecho de ninguna de sus pertenencias, aunque nadie de nosotros las toca. En el aniversario de su muerte nadie dice nada al respecto, ni siquiera hemos ido a su tumba una sola vez. De vez en cuando mamá y papá llevan flores, pero nunca nos han invitado a ir con ellos tal vez porque temen de cómo reaccionaremos. Yo mismo no sé cómo respondería. Tampoco tengo idea de la respuesta del resto. Desde que él murió, no hemos podido actuar igual entre nosotros a como era antes de que ocurriera. Seguimos hablando y perdiendo el tiempo, pero ni siquiera holgazanear se siente igual.

Ya nada es igual.

…Era un día soleado y ardiente de verano cuando él subió al tejado y se sentó junto a mí. Incluso antes de "aquello", eso no era común. Pasábamos tiempo juntos y nos entendíamos un poco mejor que con el resto, sí, pero tampoco buscábamos momentos para estar ambos a solas. Sin embargo, lo permití sin cuestionarlo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Choromatsu por fin dijera algo:

— Hoy hace realmente mucho calor.

¿En serio buscaba hablar del clima? "¿Eso crees?", fue mi respuesta y le siguieron varios minutos más en silencio.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté.

— Nada, es solo que…— Su frase se cortó.

— ¿Qué?— Repetí sin ganas.

— Bueno, hace unos días hablé con mamá y me di cuenta que ya es hora.

— ¿Hora de qué?— bien, eso empezaba a molestarme.

— De… Uhm, quizás empacar las cosas de Karamatsu-niisan y… Ya sabes…— Miraba abajo, como si intentara evitar mi vista, pero yo no le veía más de dos segundos seguidos—. Deberíamos dejar de… De guardar su espacio a la hora de dormir y comer y… Y Chibita, él mencionó que si podía, le gustaría quedarse con la guitarra de Karamatsu-niisan así que… Así que…— Tomó aire profundamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Soltó la última frase, con una voz aguda que no escuchaba desde que éramos niños—. Osomatsu-niisan, ya es hora de dejarlo ir.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se sintió como si el ambiente lo inundara una espesa niebla invisible e incómoda.

Él volteó, dubitativo, hacia mí. Por su mirada estoy seguro de que esperaba una mala respuesta de mi parte. Tal vez gritos, no lo sé. Pero lo único que hice fue decir, mirando al frente:

— Ya veo. ¿Ya has hablado con el resto?

— ¿Eh? S-sí. Ellos están de acuerdo.

— Entonces bien. — Me puse de pie para ir a la escalera y antes de bajar, volteé atrás—. Ah, también deberíamos hacer un altar ¿No lo crees? Es casi grosero que no lo hayamos hecho ya antes.

"S…Sí…"— Alcancé a oír, luego perdí a Choromatsu de vista.

Karamatsu murió hace tres años, un día después del día blanco.

También, fue un día después de escuchar mi confesión.

No he podido hablar con Ichimatsu al respecto, pero sé que él fue el más afectado de todos. El día del funeral, ni siquiera se presentó. Estuvo fuera hasta que la última persona expresó su pésame, y ya en la noche cuando reapareció, no nos dirigió la palabra ni la mirada antes de irse a dormir. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, hasta que vi a Ichimatsu guardar distancia entre él y Todomatsu en el futón, suficiente para que otra persona de nuestra complexión cupiera. Entonces me di cuenta lo destrozado que estaba. Su dolor quizás no lo pueda llegar a comprender si quiera. Es extraño que alguien tan depresivo como Ichimatsu pueda verse incluso más miserable, pero desde que Karamatsu murió, él de alguna forma lo ha logrado.

A veces creo que sus sentimientos por nuestro hermano son parecidos a los míos, pero a veces también creo que él nunca pudo hacer las pases. Nunca pudo disculparse.

Quizás Karamatsu murió pensando que Ichimatsu lo odiaba y eso es lo que tanto atormenta a este chico. Nunca lo sabré.

Ese día, en el que un calor molesto y enfermizo invadía nuestra casa, encontré a mi tercer hermano sosteniendo una chaqueta de cuero negro entre sus manos, en nuestra habitación vacía.

— Hey. — Saludé mientras entraba. Ichimatsu limpió sus ojos con su manga pero fingí no darme cuenta—. ¿Empacando?

— ¿Eh?

— Ah, Choromatsu dijo que ya había hablado con todos sobre eso…— Dije incómodo. Tal vez Ichimatsu aún no lo había aceptado. Pero luego, él asintió con la misma desgana que la mía.

— Solo estaba…— Creo que acabó de hablar en su mente, pero se le olvidó decirlo en voz alta. Me senté a su lado, guardando un poco la distancia.

— Nunca entendí su sentido de moda. Aun así, debo admitir que esta chaqueta lucía bien en él. — Comenté sonriendo, pero Ichimatsu no me respondía—. Eh…— Vi una caja de cartón delante de él, con ya varias cosas de nuestro hermano, y cogí unas gafas negras—. Cuando se las ponía a juego con esta cosa parecía algún tipo de matón ochentero ¿No? Y su cinturón, era lo más doloroso de todo jaja.

Abrí las gafas, y se las puse a Ichimatsu, quien por primera vez volteó a mí.

— Se te ven bien… También la chaqueta. Aquella vez que ustedes fingieron ser el otro, se te veía muy bien su ropa ¿Sabes?

Él bajo su rostro. Entonces, puse la chaqueta de Karamatsu sobre sus hombros.

—Nunca lo abracé. — dijo él en una voz apenas audible—. Desde que éramos niños, nunca lo volví a abrazar ni una vez. Nunca le agradecí por ser considerado conmigo, aunque lo tratara de esa forma…— Vi pequeñas gotas cristalinas que recorrieron sus mejillas de pronto, saliendo debajo de las gafas de sol—. Él seguro pensaba que yo lo odiaba.

— No, no es así-

— Sí, yo…— Ichimatsu tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a tirar de su cabello—. Yo lo ahuyenté. Le hacía imposible quedarse aquí, Osomatsu-niisan… Yo lo maté. — Sollozó entre lágrimas. Me acerqué a abrazarlo, pero él seguía recriminándose por más que yo lo negara—. Si se hubiese quedado en casa, entonces nunca hubiese tenido ese accidente. Él estaría aquí con nosotros, Osomatsu-niisan… Lo maté yo, yo tuve la culpa. Maté a nuestro hermano… Yo lo maté…

Puse su cara en mi pecho y acaricié su cabello. Ichimatsu dejó de hablar pues el llanto se lo impedía. Lloró en mi pecho, como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera de niño. Pude sentir su agonía. Él dejó salir hasta la última lágrima que había contenido hasta entonces. Y no paró hasta muy avanzada la tarde.

Karamatsu murió hace tres años. En un día demasiado nublado como para salir a dar un paseo. Mientras cada uno de nosotros estaba por nuestra cuenta.

Fue un día luego de que me confesara.

A pesar de que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu son los menores, pudieron soportarlo mejor de lo que Choromatsu y yo hubiésemos pensado. El día luego del funeral, Todomatsu se acercó a mí y me abrazó. "Lo siento" dijo, pero nunca supe a qué se refería. Jyushimatsu fue quien tomó las cosas de Karamatsu que habían quedado descuidadamente olvidadas en el cuarto, y las colocó gentilmente en un rincón de la habitación. No las habíamos movido hasta ese día.

— ¿También empacamos esto?— Preguntó Todomatsu, refiriéndose a la sudadera azul que se encontraba colgada en el armario. Sabía de qué hablaba. Eso es lo más representativos de Karamatsu para nosotros, pero quizás es lo que nos tenía más atados a él. No sabía si era buena o mala idea dejarlo ahí, así que solo encogí los hombros y continué metiendo su espejo de mano en una caja.

Choromatsu hablaba con nuestros padres a solas. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu habían ido con Chibita para entregarle aquello que había pedido amablemente. ¿Quizás él sepa tocar guitarra? Quizás, solo quiere un objeto material que lo haga sentir cercano al chico que tal vez era una de las personas que han sido amables con él. Igual como nosotros deseábamos desesperadamente, mantener su recuerdo atado por siempre a nuestro lado.

— Ah, uhm… ¿Puedo quedarme con esto?— Todomatsu cogió el espejo de mano de la caja que yo sostenía. Lo miré incrédulo, y él empezó a explicarse—. Bueno… Karamatsu-niisan y yo, ambos éramos muy cuidadosos de nuestro aspecto, y… era lo poco que teníamos en común así que… Pensé que…— Sonrió nervioso, pero al instante su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Quizás no es buena idea.

— No, si quieres quédatelo. — Le dije antes de que volviera a ponerlo en la caja. Él me obedeció, como si de alguna manera necesitara mi permiso—. Totty.

— ¿Si?

— Aquel día… ¿Por qué te disculpaste conmigo?— Asumí que sabría a qué día me refería sin necesidad de especificarlo y tuve razón, por lo que noté en su rostro de inmediato. Algunos rastros de la expresión que tenía cuando me abrazó esa vez hace mucho tiempo.

Puse la caja en el piso, pero mi hermano parecía dudar de su respuesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?… Todomatsu.

— Eso fue…— Desvió la vista—. Fue por… Lo de la revista.

— ¿Ah?

— Cuando te golpeé con ella hace tiempo.

Pude notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Parpadeé antes de caer en cuenta. Ah… se refería a la vez que Choromatsu consiguió trabajo y se fue de casa…

— ¿Aún recuerdas eso?— Él asintió cabizbajo.

— El día en que Karamatsu-niisan…— Dejó un espacio que comprendí bien—. Ese día, lo último que le dije fue que "era muy molesto". No pude disculparme.

—…Totty…

—También, ese "lo siento" era por la forma en que los he tratado todo este tiempo. Siempre me creí superior a ustedes o los ignoraba. Nunca pensé en lo realmente afortunado que soy de tenerlos. Sin ustedes, no sé qué sería de mí. — Con su cabeza agachada cual cachorro, que me recordaba tanto a cuando estábamos en la escuela y siempre le molestaban antes de que Karamatsu y yo lo defendiéramos, no supe qué hacer para demostrar que lo comprendía, más que poner mi mano en su espalda, acercarlo a mí para un pequeño pero significativo abrazo. Tras darle unas cuantas palmaditas, nos separamos.

—Bueno…— Él tomó la caja del piso, avergonzado, y dio media vuelta—. Voy a llevar esto abajo.

Mientras salía del cuarto, pude notar como pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Creo que él ya ha logrado estar en paz con Karamatsu.

Un día nublado luego del día blanco y de haber escuchado mi confesión, mi hermano y el chico del cual he estado enamorado desde hace ocho años, murió.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el canal de agua a donde acudía de vez en cuando.

Tres años luego de eso, le hicimos un pequeño altar en la planta baja de nuestra casa. Hemos decidido que comeremos con nuestros padres, para dejar esa habitación vacía. Sus cosas están guardadas ahí. Mamá preparará comida para siete personas contándola a ella y papá, sin embargo, le servirá un plato a Karamatsu cuando haga su comida favorita. En el cuarto aniversario de su muerte, pensamos visitarlo todos por primera vez.

Luego de tanto tiempo, creemos que ya era hora de dejarlo descansar en paz.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, todos pasamos a su altar en privado. No sé qué es lo que mis hermanos hablaron con él, pero cada uno tenía rastros de haber llorado al salir. Cuando uno regresaba y antes de que el siguiente fuera, nos dábamos ánimos.

Creo que finalmente, esta familia empezará a sanar.

Yo fui el último en pasar, cuando Ichimatsu regresó a la habitación. Él fue quien tomó más tiempo.

Mientras descendía las escaleras con lentitud, pensé en muchas cosas que quizás le diría una vez habría llegado. Todomatsu sugirió que escribiéramos una carta para él, así que yo llevaba la mía en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Son muy pocas palabras, tal vez hable el resto. ¿Lloraría? ¿Reiría? En ese momento no lo sabía.

Entre menos escaleras veía delante de mí, es extraño, pero me parecía poder visualizar a Karamatsu esperándome en ese cuarto. Sonriente, sentado, ansioso.

"Has escogido ser el último, niisan."

Sí, es que quería tomarme mi tiempo.

"Está bien, te espero, Osomatsu."

Quedaban pocos escalones. Uno. Dos. Por fin estaba frente a la puerta. Tomé la perilla para deslizarla… Y me detuve.

"¿Osomatsu?"

Pero no entré.

"¿Eh?"

Lo siento, no puedo.

En lugar de abrir, me di la vuelta y fui corriendo hasta el baño. Me encerré ahí, esperando que nadie me hubiese visto, y me dejé caer al piso mientras me recargaba en la pared detrás de mí. Las lágrimas corrieron por toda mi cara, dejando un sabor salado en mi boca, que abría para poder respirar bien. Sentía que me hundía, estaba mareado, con una presión horrible en el pecho.

No podía. No puedo.

El chico que amo está dentro, en aquel cuarto y espera que me despida de él. Tal vez no esté esperando absolutamente nada más que eso. Pero no puedo. Así como hay muchos "te quiero" y "lo siento" falsos, si en ese momento decía "adiós", sería falso también. Todos los días estaría pensando en él, como hasta ese momento. Aunque el espacio vacío ya no existiera entre nosotros a la hora de dormir o comer, aún habría un hueco en mi interior y siempre estaría ahí.

Quizás Ichimatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu lo hayan superado. Quizás también nuestros padres, pero Karamatsu, yo no. Intenté fingir que sí, deseando que se volviera verdad.

No importa si yo mismo me hundo. No quiero dejarte ir.

No quiero dejar de amarte.

Aún si no hay nada en él, no puedo dejar atrás el espacio vacío que dejó tu muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras que escribieron acerca de esta historia!

Los invito a visitar mi página de facebook hitagiichan/ donde podrán encontrar extras de cada capítulo, en forma de paneles de manga. Solo vayan a álbumes y ahí encontrarán uno llamado "vacío", donde iré poniendo todas las imágenes respecto a este fanfic.

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.

2

Desperté demasiado temprano el día después de que hicimos un altar a Karamatsu. Quizás fue a causa de que constantes imágenes visuales invadían mi mente siempre que intentaba reconciliar el sueño.

Recordaba entre ilusiones no solo a Karamatsu, si no también muchos eventos pasados que había compartido con el resto de mis hermanos.

Cuando defendía a Todomatsu en la secundaria, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo. Él era un chico muy inteligente y presumido, así que no negaré que a veces se lo ganaba. Pero sin importar eso, Karamatsu y yo siempre estábamos ahí para protegerlo.

"Para eso estamos los hermanos ¿Cierto?"— Le escuchaba decir en mis sueños y de inmediato iba a otra escena donde me decía exactamente lo mismo, luego de que me recogiera del bar la primera vez que me emborraché. Por aquel entonces, aún no había asimilado lo que sentía por él… Pero recuerdo que el roce de mi mejilla en su cabello me dejaba una sensación cálida, que no he podido volver a experimentar. El amor que sentí por Karamatsu fue tan intenso, y vino a mí de manera tan espontánea, que jamás me detuve a darme cuenta que nunca antes ni después me había enamorado de otra persona. Ni siquiera de Totoko. De hecho, no sentía interés real por las chicas, y tampoco me llamaban la atención los demás hombres. Los sueños que tuve me hicieron recordar todo lo que Karamatsu había significado para mí. En el lugar donde estaba ese inmensurable amor por él, ahora solo quedaba un espacio vacío.

Fueron horas de insomnio las que pasé recordando muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que seguían en mi mente, pero era comprensible dado que apenas el día anterior la habían sacudido abruptamente. Como abejas de un panal, las memorias salían luego de un par de golpes. Cosas tristes, cosas divertidas pero que igual hubiese preferido se quedaran enterradas… Agobiantes recuerdos felices.

Al despertar me esperaba, también, la tortuosa realidad. La noche pasada estuve mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño hasta que pude calmarme. No pensé siquiera en volver a intentar hablar con Karamatsu, antes de regresar a nuestra habitación y encontrar a todos dormidos, algo que agradecí profundamente.

Aún no había salido el sol cuando fui a nuestro balcón y encendí un cigarrillo, que dejé de fumar a la mitad. No sabía qué quería, pero al parecer la nicotina no era.

Con un resoplido, me agaché sosteniendo el barandal. El leve sonido de ronquidos detrás de mí no era relajante. Al parecer yo era el único sin poder dormir, el único que aún no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de nuestro hermano. Incluso Ichimatsu parecía más calmado, a pesar de también haber dejado cosas pendientes con Karamatsu. Creo que todos lo hicimos. Me pregunto qué fue lo que el resto habló con él, antes de que saliera aquel día. Todomatsu ya me lo dijo, pero ¿Y el resto? ¿Qué había sido lo último que habíamos hablado? No logro recordarlo claramente. Luego de declararme, ¿Le dije algo más? Me avergonzaba admitir que había muchas cosas que se habían borrado de mi mente por completo.

Sentí entonces los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y se detenía a mí lado.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— Era Choromatsu.

— Mh… No estoy tan cansado, supongo. — Dije sonriendo—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Bueno, desperté para ir al baño y noté que no estabas acostado. — Hablaba entrecortadamente, como si pensara de más cada palabra antes de decirla, y eso solo me incomodaba—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Uh? Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Había pasado mucho tiempo solo en aquel balcón, por lo que cuando Choromatsu había ido a hacerme compañía, ya el sol se asomaba a lo lejos. Debido a los edificios y que nuestra casa no era lo suficientemente alta, no pude apreciarlo como me habría gustado, pero notaba cómo las sombras desaparecían ante un color amarillo naranjado frente a mis ojos.

— ¿Estás libre hoy, Osomatsu-niisan?— Preguntó mi hermano de pronto.

— ¿Libre? Claro. Somos unos ninis, siempre estamos libres ¿Recuerdas?

Él rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón… Entonces… ¿Quieres salir a algún lado?— agregó volviendo a su forma seria. La manera en que lo dijo, me causó gracia y no pude disimularlo.

— Parece como si estuvieras invitando a salir a una chica, Choromatsu. — Dije entre risas y aunque él también río, pareció seguir esperando por mi respuesta—. Está bien, está bien. ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe? ¿A otro concierto de tu amada nya-chan?

—No… No, eh… ¿A dónde tú quieras?— Respondió sonriendo.

— Eso sería solo el pachinko o ir a beber.

— Está bien por mí.

— ¿En serio?— Pregunté realmente extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan amable? La forma en que empezaba a comportarse me parecía demasiado inusual, pero no tuve tiempo de cuestionarla ya que en esos momentos, escuchamos al resto de nuestros hermanos despertarse y Choromatsu decidió regresar rápidamente.

El desayuno de aquella mañana no fue parecido a los que habíamos tenido usualmente los pasados tres años. Ahora comíamos todos juntos con nuestros padres, y en la mesa había siete platos. Las raciones eran también, para siete personas. A pesar de que veía que todos pensábamos en Karamatsu, nadie parecía atreverse a abordar el tema, o eso creí.

— Él debe estar feliz ahora. — Escuché con la guardia baja, de boca de Todomatsu—. Quizás pensaba que nos habíamos olvidado de él porque ni siquiera tocábamos sus cosas.

— Tal vez le recordó cuando lo ignorábamos, y estaba realmente triste. — Añadió Choromatsu. — Pero ahora tiene un lugar especial en esta casa. Y todos los días le recordaremos lo importante que es para nosotros…

"Pero ya no estamos anclados al pasado."— Fue su última frase, la cual pareció aligerar el ambiente.

Yo mordisqueaba mis palillos, intentando hacer oídos sordos.

— Voy a adelantarme para despedirme de Karamatsu— Dije unas horas después, al ver que Choromatsu no había terminado de arreglarse. Sin embargo, cuando bajé corriendo las escaleras, me detuve delante de la puerta donde dentro estaba la foto de nuestro hermano y un par de cajas con sus cosas… Y él mismo, aun esperando por mí, aun sonriendo.

"¿Hoy entrarás?"

Cuando escuché a Choromatsu bajar, yo aún estaba de frente ante la puerta, inmóvil.

— ¿Estás listo?— Pregunté a él con una sonrisa.

— Sí, solo dame unos minutos. — Me contestó deslizando la puerta con total tranquilidad—. ¿Ya te has despedido tú?

Asentí y mi hermano entró sin cerrar. Pero de todas formas, mantuve mi vista lejos, incapaz siquiera de mirar dentro. El cuarto emitía calidez, y un poco de aroma a incienso… mezclado con el aroma de Karamatsu.

Minutos luego, Choromatsu y yo ya estábamos caminando fuera de casa.

— Entonces ¿Vamos al pachinko?— Me había preguntado.

— No tengo demasiado dinero…

— Yo tengo. Vamos.

Le miré con rareza, pero sonreí al instante.

— ¡Si tú pagas supongo que no hay problema!

Incluso aunque fuimos al pachinko, y estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo más del que estaba cuando iba solo (ya que yo siempre perdía al instante pero al parecer Choromatsu tenía mejor suerte), mi mente estuvo en otra parte todo el rato. Ni cuando ganábamos ni cuando perdíamos, aunque gritaba y hablaba con normalidad, no pude sentir enojo o felicidad real. Todo lo que pensaba era en la puerta blanca de nuestra casa, que no era capaz de abrir. Miraba a Karamatsu a través de ella, esperando, pero sonriendo. De ninguna forma se molestaría conmigo. Él nunca se molestó con ninguno de nosotros.

Aunque pasaran años, él estaría ahí hasta que yo me despidiera ¿Cierto?

Él estaría ahí… Esperándome.

Eran quizás las cuatro de la tarde cuando salimos del pachinko, con nada de dinero ganado en nuestros bolsillos y la moral algo baja.

— Ah… No gané nada. Debí retirarme cuando podía. — Se lamentaba Choromatsu—. ¡Ah! Qué tonto fui.

— Sí, lo eres. — Sonreí— Bienvenido al club.

— No eres el mejor para decir eso, Osomatsu-niisan. — Me regañó.

— Por eso dije "bienvenido al club". — Contesté aún en tono burlón.

— Como sea. ¿Quieres ir a beber algo?

— ¿Mh? Nos acabamos de quedar sin dinero.

—Yo aún tengo algo…

— ¿En serio? ¿De dónde has sacado? No me digas que has encontrado ya trabajo, Choromatsu-kun~

—No molestes. ¿Quieres ir o no?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Pensé en que él estaba siendo quizás demasiado considerado y también creía saber por qué, pero no tenía ganas de ponerme serio y hablar de ello. ¿No es mejor cuando actuamos igual que siempre? A ninguno de nosotros nos viene un ambiente pesado.

A pesar de que el día anterior había estado muy acalorado, esa tarde en particular se encontraba nublado. No demasiado, solo pocas nubes grisáceas en el cielo.

Un par de cervezas luego pero aun estando sobrios, manteníamos una charla medianamente amena y superflua sobre cosas sin importancia. Era como si ambos por un momento, nos olvidáramos de lo que había en casa. Aunque eso me hacía sentir culpable, no puedo negar que también me traía algo de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. La calma, sin embargo, fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando Choromatsu se animó a abordar el tema que tanto trataba yo de ignorar.

—Mamá y papá pidieron que hablara contigo.

— ¿En serio? Y te dieron dinero para que me sacaras de casa y poder hablar a solas ¿Verdad?— Dije restándole importancia, mirando la bebida frente a mí. Choromatsu no lo negó.

—Están un poco preocupados… Y yo también.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo de… Karamatsu-niisan.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Acaso no he tomado toda la situación con tranquilidad?

— Sí, lo has hecho pero… Pero tú no eres así. Nosotros… Yo sé lo mucho que tú… Cuánto amabas a Karamatsu-niisan.

Ese "amabas" se escuchó un poco extraño, pero sabía que se refería a un amor fraternal. Era imposible que Choromatsu supiera lo que realmente siento por nuestro hermano. Yo mismo lo digo, pero he sabido ocultarlo bastante bien.

— Y, la manera en que estás pasando por todo no es propio de ti. — Continuó él—. Desde el día del funeral, no he visto que soltaras una sola lágrima, ayer tampoco.

— mh…— Sorbí de mi cerveza—. Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo y mi relación con Karamatsu siempre fue buena. No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme y todo lo que debía decirle, se lo dije. Él ya se ha ido. Solo he logrado asimilarlo, no hay nada raro en eso.

—Sí, pero… Es que, todavía no pareces haberlo hecho.

— ¿Por qué insistes en decir eso?— Resoplé con hartazgo—. Tú no sabes cómo me siento.

—Sí, lo sé. Te sientes igual que nosotros, incluso peor.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me ha molestado eso de ti. Crees saberlo todo, pero en realidad nada de lo que crees está bien. — Me levanté de golpe—. Yo estoy bien, Choromatsu. Diles eso a nuestros padres.

Mientras salía del bar, pude escuchar cómo Choromatsu me llamaba y se entretenía pagando la cuenta, lo que me dio tiempo a llegar a la calle y perderme entre la gente. Ni siquiera pensé a dónde ir, cuando pasaba rápidamente al lado de los demás. Sabía que no quería ser alcanzado por Choromatsu, solo eso.

Mientras caminaba, gotas de agua empezaron a estamparse contra el pavimento en la calle. Pequeñas, luego muchas manchas de humedad llenaron el piso hasta que éste cambió su color a uno más oscuro. Las personas alrededor aceleraron su paso, cubriéndose con lo que tenían a la mano y en pocos minutos, las calles se vaciaron, dejándome al descubierto. Miré alrededor, pero por suerte no había rastros de Choromatsu cerca.

No de Chormatsu…Pero sí de alguien más… Solo cuando me detuve a mirar alrededor, noté a dónde me habían llevado mis torpes pies.

Un puente angosto y blanquecino que atravesaba un canal de agua.

El lugar de Karamatsu.

Quizás el último sitio donde estuvo con vida.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares posibles? Qué estúpido soy. Aunque no estuviera tan consciente, mi mente no podía simplemente ignorar del todo a donde iba. Pero ¿Por qué? No tenía nada que hacer ahí. ¿Es que solo quería torturarme a mí mismo?

Me mordí el labio, y me acerqué a una esquina, sosteniendo el barandal con ambas manos mientras veía el agua turbia debajo de mí.

Pero ya que estaba ahí, me preguntaba ¿Por qué a Karamatsu le gustaba tanto ese lugar? No había nada de especial en él…

Me incliné adelante, para ver el agua más de cerca.

No había en verdad mucho ahí… Solo el turbio reflejo de un chico despistado, dejándose empapar por la lluvia.

No logro entender tus gustos, Karamatsu. ¿Veía él algo que yo no? En tu reflejo también, ¿Veías algo más de lo que yo veía? Porque por más cerca que esté de él, no logro distinguir… Nada…

— ¿Eh?

La suela del único zapato que mantenía en el pavimento, pues el otro estaba elevado, se resbaló.

¿Eh?

Y el peso superior de mi cuerpo, que asomaba por el puente, ganó al resto.

Oh…

Un insoportable sentimiento de deja vú fue lo único que sentí mientras caía al agua.

Lo que le siguió fueron imágenes borrosas de árboles y casas, alternadas por un gris azulado. El agua entraba por mi boca cuando intentaba dar bocanadas de aire, supuestamente sé nadar, pero no podía contra una corriente tan fuerte sumada la lluvia. Me hundía, salía, cada vez menos veces.

"Voy a morir", una frase que alberga más sentimientos de los que pareciera, cuando la usas y lo crees en verdad. En mi mente también, se alternaban muchas imágenes. Karamatsu, Choromatsu, mamá, papá, ichimatsu, Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu…

Karamatsu.

"También te amo, Osomatsu."

Una tímida sonrisa, en medio de un radiante blanco, fue lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento.

El extraño sentimiento de aire entrando por mi boca hasta mis pulmones, pero sin aspirarlo por mi cuenta, fue lo que me despertó. Eso, sumado a los suaves golpes en mi pecho.

Ni siquiera había abierto bien los ojos cuando me incorporé para toser el agua que me impedía respirar bien.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¿¡Estás bien!?

— ¿Q…? ¿Karamatsu?— Solté sin pensar. Cuando mi vista se aclareció, sin embargo, pude ver la expresión más preocupada que Choromatsu me había mostrado jamás, a pocos centímetros de mí—. Ah… eres tú.

Lo que dije al parecer lo molestó demasiado, pues lo que obtuve como respuesta fue una bofetada.

— ¿¡Por qué-?!— Choromatsu abrazándome, y los sollozos que le siguieron me imposibilitaron terminar mi pregunta.

Su cuerpo frío y empapado como el mío, temblaba exageradamente. En el pisoél se aferró a mí y me dio la impresión de que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, así que le devolví el abrazo… Un abrazo mecánico y genérico, que casi parecía una grosería, pero que logró calmarlo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Dije en un tono apático que hasta a mí me impresionó.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso te pregunto yo!— Me gritó él, levantándose de mí—. Si no hubiera estado cerca cuando caíste…— Se secó las lágrimas y ambos nos sentamos.

Permanecimos en estupor algunos segundos, recuperándonos mental y físicamente.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?— Preguntó Choromatsu habiendo recuperado la compostura. No supe qué decir, en parte porque habló como si yo hubiese caído al agua a propósito—. En serio…— Tragó saliva—. ¿En serio extrañas tanto a Karamatsu-niisan que serías capaz de…?

— ¿Ah?

Debía estar bromeando. Lo miré a los ojos, pero su cara me dijo lo seria que era aquella pregunta. Me puse de pie enseguida y estaba más enfadado de lo que pensé.

— ¡No, claro que no! ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? ¿Qué me arrojé a propósito? ¡¿Me crees así de idiota?!

Él se levantó también.

— ¡Estabas realmente tenso cuando saliste del bar, creí que-!

— ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡No lo había pensado ni una sola vez! ¡Lo que pasó fue un accidente, solo eso!

Lo dije de golpe, pero quizás no fui del todo sincero con la primera parte. ¿Nunca lo haría? Honestamente, ya no estaba seguro de ello.

—L… Lo siento. — Para mi sorpresa, mi hermano se disculpó a la par que bajaba los hombros y la mirada—. Es que… No sé qué haría si algo te pasara. No podría soportarlo.

Parpadeé, aún sin poder sentir empatía ante el hermano que acababa de arriesgar su vida, para salvar la mía… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Karamatsu siempre fue el más ágil en deportes, pero Choromatsu carecía de habilidad física tanto como yo.

Mi mente desvariaba en ello, cuando solté sin darme cuenta lo que hablaba:

—Has podido soportar hasta ahora la ausencia de uno de nosotros.

Choromatsu levantó la cabeza, con una expresión de tristeza vacía en ella.

—Es diferente. —Dijo con una cautela que no esperaba.

— ¿Por qué?

Él caminó los pocos pasos que nos separaban, y dejó caer su cara en mi pecho.

— Porque antes no pude hacer nada para evitarlo… Pero ahora sí.

Sus manos abandonaron sus costados lentamente y apretaron la parte de mi sudadera que cubría mi pecho. Aunque estábamos empapados, sentí la calidad de sus lágrimas que caían sobre mí.

— Por favor, Osomatsu-niisan… Por favor… Confía en mí.

"Abre tu corazón, déjame llenar ese espacio vacío".

Mientras decía eso, la fría lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros. Sus lágrimas se confundían con gotas de ella. Y mis ojos se cerraron, para conseguir un poco de la paz que producían ambos líquidos.


End file.
